The One Who Got To Be Normal
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Follows There is No I in Team and It's Only A One Player Game. SPNover this time. Dean comes to visit Adam in Seacover.
1. Chapter 1: Duet:

A/N: A companion piece that follows "There is No I in Team" and "It's Only a One Player Game" and because I always wanted to write a Power Ranger/Supernatural crossover. So, I just added Supernatural to this mega verse that I've created. Nothing wrong with crossing over your favorite shows. Pairings: Kim/Adam. This one won't be as long as the other two. Just a couple of shots here.

**The One Who Got To Be Normal: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Duet: **

Dean entered Joe's. The Watcher was behind the bar. "Dean!" Joe greeted with a smile and a wave. He came out from behind the bar.

Dean met him half way. "Sonabitch," Dawson said with a laugh and pulled the oldest Winchester into an embrace. "How ya doin' boy?"

"Not bad," he lied as he hugged him back.

Like Bobby, The Watcher had become a father figure since his own dad was mostly AWOL. When they parted Dawson looked around for his baby brother. Not Adam. Sam. "Where's Sammy?"

"In New York," was Dean's answer. He was solo this trip.

"Visiting Connor?" Dawson figured. "Or the turtles?" Dawson added this in a low whisper. The Watcher hadn't seen the boys in awhile. He made a mental trip that Sammy wasn't the only one who needed to pay a visit to The Big Apple.

"Nope," Dean replied with a smirk. "Sarah."

"Oh," Dawson sing songed out with a grin. "'Bout damn time."

"Tell me 'bout it." Dean agreed.

"So, do ya wanna beer?"

"Only if yer buyin'." he answered.

Dean followed the old man back up to the bar. Dean got himself settled down. He was actually surprised that Methos or Richie wasn't around. He liked to give those two a hard time only because they could toss it right back at him without so much of a hesitation.

As Dawson gave Dean his usual Dean could hear the familiar strum of a guitar. That's one thing he loved about dives like Joe's was the live music, especially here considering that it was a blues joint.

_**Have you seen yourself today?Could you recognize your face?Tell me tell me what to sayMine's lost without a trace…**_

Kimberly was comfortable on stage. She guessed that it came from all those years doing gymnastics. However, it was Adam who inspired her to write and try this out. She was the one who was singing. He was behind her, like always except tonight he had his acoustic in his hands.

_**Momma can you help me please?My hero just stabbed meWith a knife that I did lend'Oh momma whose my friend… **_

This song in particular had come out her like a rush. It was about a few things. She could narrow it down to the number of times she was brainwashed or if she looked even deeper perhaps when she saw Tommy and Kat together. That didn't sting her heart strings a bit. It was that damn letter. One she didn't even write or send. That was all due thanks to Rita and Zedd, a plan to tear them apart. It worked. The former Pink Ranger tried not to let the memories, her song get to her tonight.

Adam wouldn't pretend that he didn't notice the tears welling up in his girlfriend's eye. He was tempted to call this off. Adam could easily pull her aside, let her take a breather and take over. He wouldn't have to.

Suddenly, Kim cried out: "DEAN!"

Dean found himself sinking further in his stole. He was really hoping that Kimberly wouldn't spot him until after she was finished. Since he was spotted, he gave her a slight wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry you guys," Kimberly apologized to her audience. "It's just one of my old friends is here tonight and you know what…?" she asked, giggling which only told Dean that trouble wasn't too far behind. "I think we should bring him up here. Don't you think?"

Dawson smirked and helped bring on the encouragement from the few folks that were here tonight. Dean turned around in his stole gave him a death glare. "Oh c'mon, like ya don't wanna?"

She didn't just do that. Yes. Yes. She did.

"Dammit," Dean cursed. The Watcher had him there. If it was one thing that Dean Winchester loved to do was sing hence why he liked to rock out in the Impala. With that in mind, he pushed himself off the stole only to join Adam and Kim on stage.

"I'm goin' to kill ya," Dean mouthed more so to Adam then to Kimberly.

"Hey, this was her idea!" Adam said in his defense.

"I'd like to introduce Dean Winchester!" Kim took care of introductions.

Dawson clapped the loudest. Dean wished that Sammy was here with him so he could bring his ass up stage too even though his baby brother couldn't sing worth a lick. He loved him anyway.

Adam laughed behind them. He exchanged his acoustic for one of Dawson's electrics. He adjusted the strap over his shoulder. Then ripped it up with Joan Jett's I Hate Myself for Loving You.

Dean started:

_**Midnight, gettin' uptight, where are you? **_

_**You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two **_

_**I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you **_

_**Hey, Jack, it's a fact they're talkin' in town **_

_**I turn my back and you're messin' around **_

_**I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown**_

Kim would follow up:

_**I hate myself for loving you**_

_**Can't break free from the things that you do**_

_**I wanna walk but I run back to you**_

_**That's why I hate myself for loving you!**_

Dawson was nodding his head along. He looked around to see that the folks around here were digging on Kim and Dean's jam as well. When the two finished the place erupted.

Kim and Adam took their bow. Dean tried to make a break for it but Kim grabbed his ear to pull his butt back on stage. "Ow ow ow!" Dean hollered. Dean caved as he often did. He gave a few bows before he finally jumped off the stage.

"Are you going to be all right up here by yourself?" Adam questioned Kimberly. He figured the only reason why Dean was here was to speak with him.

Kimberly promised him with a kiss.

On the floor, Dean blinked in surprise. Dean knew they were friends but the last he heard was that Kimberly was with Tommy? Was he that far out of the loop? He didn't mean not to keep up but with being a hunter he didn't have the luxury of keeping friends close because if that happened they usually got killed. He had to remind himself though he was in a group of not only Immortals but a bunch of young adults who were once super heroes and could easily take care of themselves even Kimberly.

Adam was red by the time he got to Dean. Dean laughed at him. By the look on the oldest Winchester's face Adam seemed to have some explaining to do.

TBC…

A/N: (continued): The first song I had Kimberly sing was from her stint on Felicity. It's her own song actually called Puddle of Grace. She's not a half bad singer. The second song I had her and Dean sing is I Hate Myself for Loving You by Joan Jett but it's more of a tag to Dawson's Creek when Joey and Charlie sang the same song in the college years of that show. It's become my mission in life to make this one of my biggest projects yet, trying to put all my favorite shows in it as I can but since it's Power Ranger based that's why I put it in the Power Ranger category.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero Talk:

**A/N: **Mentions of Buffy within this chapter. Main pairing is still Adam/Kim but by the way Dean talks might have some slight Dean/Buffy as well.

**Chapter Two: Hero Talk: **

Needless to say, Dean was out of the loop. "Man, I had no idea." he said once Adam filled him as much as he could. It was basically one of those stories that started with "To make a long story short,"

"So…" Dean ventured. "When did you two happen?" Dean asked motioning back and forth between him and Kimberly who remained on stage to go back to singing her original song.

Adam smiled, shrugged. "Got me."

"How's Tommy taking all this?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"We're on better terms then we were." Adam answered honestly. "It's in the past. It happened. The only thing we can do now is go forward."

"Uh-huh," Dean followed. "Is that what ya told yerself when ya tried that broken morhper?"

Adam face palmed then weaved a frustrated hand through his long, curly, dark hair. "I'm not apologizing for that." Adam stated. "If I hadn't Carlos would've been hurt." How many more times must he go through this?

"Yeah, and if Carlos hadn't been such a chicken shit ya wouldn't have nearly gotten killed!" Dean went there.

"Hey," Adam came to Carlos defense. "He didn't want to be a Power Ranger at the time. You have no idea."

Dean chuckled at that statement. "Dawson, I need a drink. Another one!" Dean gave his order.

"Comin' up." Dawson replied. Judging by the tension that was coming between the two it seemed that Dean would need more than just one or two bottles worth.

"I have no idea?" Dean questioned angrily. "Are ya forgettin' what I do?"

Adam cast his eyes down. That he apologized for. "Sorry man,"

Dean shrugged. "Whatever." he retorted. "I might not be able to suit up, and take action or any of the other bullshit ya guys have to do but I have my own monsters to battle and sometimes they're a lot scarier than ya think. Ya try facing yer own brother. Then we'll talk." Dean took a swallow of his beer. It stung on the way down.

Adam sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "If you come to lecture me, trust me. Been there. Done that. Many of times."

"I'm a big brother, I'm allowed to lecture, and ya'know what, yer gonna keep on getting so ya don't do something stupid like that again!"

Dean reminded Adam of Leo then but Dean wasn't as harsh as Leo was. All though, the oldest Winchester had his moments, more even when Sammy was concerned. "Actually, not jest to do that but to see how yer doin', ya know ya worried a lot of us."

"I know," Adam replied. "I'm fine. Really."

"Are ya sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Adam continued on. "We're trying to start over here. It's just hard to run from your demons you know? There's always something coming up to bite you in the ass."

"Tell me something I don't know." Dean agreed. "At least, you get a chance to try to attempt to be normal." Dean motioned around them. "I mean look at ya two, ya got jobs from what I hear, and a little birdie told me that yer tryin' to build a house."

"Shh!" Adam hissed. "Not so loud. Don't want Kim to find out!"

"Aww, that's sweet." Dean felt like he could puke but he held it back for Adam's sake.

"Mac is helping me out." Adam said. "Richie too. We're going to try to see if we can't borrow Xander for a little bit."

"Don't think that's a good thing to do right now kid," Dean whispered. "Got word from Giles that they're in Cleveland rooting up another Hellmouth. I might head that way after I finish up here." Dean paused. It's been awhile since he's seen Buffy. Then again, the last time they were together they left on bad terms. That's nothing new. Make up sex usually cleared things up. That idea made him smirk, hard too.

Dean adjusted himself in his stole as Dawson came around to give his boys another round. "I'm good Dawson." Adam assured him.

"I'll take it." Dean waved The Watcher off and helped himself to Adam's bottle as well as his own.

There always seemed to be another Apocalypse on the way. That got Adam's old Power Ranger mode tingling again. Dean saw his eyes light up with anticipation. "The answer is no." he warned him with a pointed finger.

"You could probably use the help." Adam tried.

"And what and have Kim kill me?" he questioned. "I don't think so."

"Give a guy points for trying." Adam said with a small smile.

"There's nothing wrong with this Adam," Dean reminded him.

"I know, sometimes I can't help but miss it though." Adam smiled to himself. "I liked saving the world. It made me feel like I had a purpose instead of being that shy, awkward kid I use to be."

"If ya ask me yer still that shy, awkward kid." Dean teased. "Except this time ya at least got the girl." Dean looked up at Kimberly.

"What about you Dean?" Adam asked. "I heard you almost had a girl."

Dean tightened his jaw line. Did Adam seriously have to go there? His shoulders tensed up at the mere thought of Lisa. Then again, he had a chance to warn Sammy never to mention it again. Adam didn't get that chance. Still, he wasn't ready to bring up memories that he was successfully putting on the back burning. Thankfully, Billy wasn't the only smart one here. Adam took the hint.

"Forget I asked okay." Adam gave him his white flag. Dean was like Raph. There was no point in forcing him to talk about something they didn't want to bring up. Adam has learned over time that if they wanted to share they would use their time to do it. Those two had their brothers to thank for that one.

Dean forgot. He finished his long neck that he was all ready working on before he popped the top of Adam's.

"So, how long are you planning to stay?" Adam broke the silence with that question.

Dean shrugged. "Don't know. Not long. Got a run back to New York to pick Sammy up to meet up with Buffy. The Slayer could probably use some more reinforcements cos once that Hellmouth opens up. It ain't gonna be pretty."

By this time, Kimberly had finished up her song and was making her way back to Adam.

"What ain't gonna be pretty?" Kimberly asked, mocking Dean's voice the best way she could.

Adam laughed. In which case Dean smacked him on the back of the head for that one. He would've hit Kimberly but it was his firm belief not to hit girls. Sammy was the only exception. Thinking of his baby brother only made him smile, miss him more. Adam was helping with the pain of separation even though Adam was just about as old as he was now. Still, he reminded him so much of Sam. He guessed it was that whole geek thing they had going for them both.

"Nothin'," Dean lied for her sake. He saw how happy she was here and from what Adam filled him in on she looked like she could use the break. Normal suited her so well.

"Why don't I believe you?" Kimberly questioned exchanging a look between her fiancé' and Dean Winchester. She could feel the tension all the way up stage. By their faces, and gestures she knew that something was up.

Dean looked for Adam for help on this one. "He's just trying to bail way to early." Adam played.

"What?" Kimberly cried out. "No way! You just got here!"

"I didn't say I was living right away." Dean came to his own defense on this one. He was going to be ganged up here.

"Why don't you stay awhile?" Kim pleaded. Dean looked like shit. He was loosing his color and by those bags under those hazel eyes of his, he probably wasn't getting much sleep either. At least, she didn't have to worry about him not eating. Dean could eat.

"That's not a bad idea." Dawson came back to join them. He was the eyes and ears of this place. He didn't miss out on anything. "Ya can stay at my place. Tilly is with Amanda in London having some grown up girl bondin' time or whatever ya want to call it. There will be plenty of room. Can even find something 'round here for ya to do. Ya can probably use the cash uh Winchester?"

He could use that.

"Please?" Kimberly begged. "Pretty please?"

"She's not gonna let me say no is she?" Dean asked Adam.

"Nope." Kimberly answered for Adam.

Dean laughed. "Al'right, let me give Sammy a call."

"Yay!" Kimberly jumped up and down, clapping her hands all the while.

Adam smiled. He loved seeing Kim so happy.

Dean pulled out his phone, dialed his baby brother. It was Sarah who answered it. "Dean,"

"Hi Sarah." he greeted. "How are ya?"

"Good,"

"Where's Sam?"

"Um, a little, um…" Sarah was at lost for words but Dean had a good idea what his baby brother and Sarah were doing.

By the way she sounded, she was panting really hard. Leave it to Dean and his timing. "Don't worry 'bout, jest tell him I'm gonna be stayin' here a bit longer than I thought I would be."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Ya kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thank you," Dean could hear her smile. He told her his goodbyes before hanging up. It was taking care of. It looked like he would be staying in Seacover.

TBC…


End file.
